


Polemos

by Vcczl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied and referenced institutionalised child abuse (Sparta...), M/M, That AU where Brasidas finds Deimos when Deimos is still a child, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcczl/pseuds/Vcczl
Summary: 布拉西达斯发现那个男孩的时候，男孩坐在峭壁边晃动，头贴着手臂指向天空。德莫斯说：“看那儿”。在头顶，一只鹰正在给它的配偶食物。他们在峭壁上建了一个用干树枝搭起来的巢，巢穴并不好看。留下食物后这只鹰重新冲上天空。“我看到了。”布拉西达斯耐着性子回答。“他们跳下山崖冲向天空，”他的手臂伸向正在翱翔的鹰，手掌张开。“如果神爱我们，为什么要把我们造成他们的模样？他们应该给我们翅膀。”





	Polemos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Polemos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450807) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 原作注：斯巴达事实上有着文化上成体系的娈童恋（pederasty），这也许是斯坦托尔对尼科拉奥斯的现实状态*咳*，但是因为游戏彻底回避了这个所以在这个故事里我也如此，只是为了避免underage这个tag  
> 译者注：标题Polemos在希腊语是War的意思，有战争化身的抽象含义，和阿瑞斯不是一回事。这个是指对战争这个概念的具象化，我希望我没理解错。

布拉西达斯发现那个男孩的时候，男孩坐在峭壁边晃动，头贴着手臂指向天空。德莫斯说：“看那儿”。  
在头顶，一只鹰正在给它的配偶食物。他们在峭壁上建了一个用干树枝搭起来的巢，巢穴并不好看。留下食物后这只鹰重新冲上天空。“我看到了。”布拉西达斯耐着性子回答。  
“他们跳下山崖冲向天空，”他的手臂伸向正在翱翔的鹰，手掌张开。“如果神爱我们，为什么要把我们造成他们的模样？他们应该给我们翅膀。”  
“通常来说神祇们并不爱世人”生活已经教会了布拉西达斯这些。生活太过于丑恶不可预测同时又太过美丽以至于不可能是任何充满爱的神的作品。“他们所做的经常让一些人遭受痛苦。”  
德莫斯的视线越过岩石边缘向下看向布拉西达斯。他的微笑十分锋利，他的眼神与年龄不符的冷硬深沉。“这是为什么我喜欢你。”德莫斯说着用沾满沙子的脚踢着石头。“你不会费神向一个孩子撒谎。”  
“我很荣幸你愿意屈尊降贵地喜欢我。”布拉西达斯回答，他无法抑制住声音里惊异。几周前这个奇怪的孩子被发现时正在被阿戈利斯的狮子围攻，之后的事就变得无法预测。“你应该正在接受斯巴达训练,1。”  
“那是为斯巴达的孩子准备的。”德莫斯跳下峭壁。布拉西达斯下意识地向前冲，但是德莫斯优雅地在落地之前抓住了另一块石头，然后轻巧地落地。  
“你和他们一样优秀。而且我告诉过你的。”尽管现在布拉西达斯正在担任军事指挥官2 ，但是德莫斯具有的斯巴达战斗本能已经给了他很大的益处。  
德莫斯了一声。“我比他们更好。他们训练的意义是什么？”  
如果是一个斯巴达小孩用这样的语气对布拉西达斯说话，他会训斥他们并且向他们的长官告知这一切3。但是德莫斯没有，他不听任何人的。这就是问题所在。布拉西达斯在阿戈利斯附近为救下他杀死的那头狮子已经杀了不只一个孩子而且还有其他一些人。当布拉西达斯轻声问他父母在哪里的时候德莫斯笑了。笑声如此苦涩以至于布拉西达斯没有再说什么并且一时冲动带走了德莫斯。之后他明白为什么了，在德莫斯脱下衣物在小溪里清洗自己的那一刻。这个男孩背上层层叠叠都是伤口，有的新有的旧，全部都是由虐待得来的。  
布拉西达斯已经十分有耐心了。“这就是斯巴达的方式。”  
“我不是斯巴达人。”德莫斯回答。他走向布拉西达斯，每一步都平稳而深思熟虑，带着战士的优雅和警惕。他在哪里都是这样行走，即使和布拉西达斯在一起。“回家吗？”  
“你应该受到惩罚，”布拉西达斯再一次叹气。  
德莫斯耸了耸肩膀。“好啊，你想折断什么？”  
“什么？”  
“一跟手指还是一只手臂？”德莫斯打了个哈欠。“我早就不会因此哭泣了。快来吧，然后我们好回家。或者你想让我在外面站上几天，就像你们人让其他孩子做的那样？我不像他们，我不会感觉饥饿。”  
“德莫斯，”布拉西达斯曲起一条腿跪在地上好让自己和男孩可以平视。靠近后，德莫斯冷硬的眼神更加让人不安。他的目光冰冷无情，是由战争和时间锻造出来的战士的眼神。那些被被它打破的人们忘记了自身的人性。“我没有说你要接受惩罚，而是说你应该。”  
德莫斯抬起头，他的眼神让他看起来仿佛刚才那只他喜爱的鹰。“然后？”  
“那些你之前遭受的……”布拉西达斯退后一步。  
“啊，那个。那和斯巴达训练没有什么区别。是有更过罢了。毕竟那时更小。对我来说，对此无动于衷是更好的选择。”德莫斯的声音再一次变得嘲弄起来。

“那不是斯巴达训练的方式。”  
“怎么不是？我看到孩子们去对抗狼。搏斗，砍杀，饥饿。”  
“对于残忍的理由来说来说这并不残酷。”  
“都跟我无关。或者就像别人对我说的。就像其他孩子，就像你那样。唯一的区别就是我不相信这个。”德莫斯做了个无聊的表情。“那么我们搞定了吗？”  
“当我问你的父母在哪里的时候你笑了，”布拉西达斯关心地说，“他们死了吗？”  
“我不知道。为什么问这个？”  
“也许你需要回到他们身边去，”布拉西达斯说。他一直在考虑这个。他作为军事首领的身份使得他没有时间照看他，尤其是德莫斯一直逃避训练。只是因为德莫斯目前的情况和德莫斯不确定的出身让他幸免于每次被发现逃避训练后的惩罚。  
“他们告诉我，我被发现的时候还是个婴儿。”德莫斯说。  
“被偷了？”布拉西达斯也许可以去打听一下。  
德莫斯尖锐地笑了起来。“不是。我是在山上被发现的。”  
啊。布拉西达斯试图隐藏自己的惊讶。斯巴达父母时常会将他们认为过于虚弱的孩子遗弃在山里。或者把他们给没有孩子的奴隶。或者是路人发现了德莫斯。或许他是一个患病的婴儿，尽管有各种可能性，但随着时间的推移已经恢复过来。斯巴达本身被认为并不适合提供时间。 “我很高兴你在那里，”布拉西达斯说。  
德莫斯笑了，毫无笑意。“因为我长大了证明我的父母是错误的？”  
因为你活了下来，布拉西达斯差点说了出来。德莫斯在关于这个上并没有什么选择。虽然布拉西达斯认识到斯巴达训练背后的残酷逻辑，但有时他仍然为他的同胞们对他们生活中固有的野蛮行为漠不关心而感到惊讶。斯巴达将其人民视为武器，而非人。那些被视为有缺陷的人遭到遗弃，就像一名士兵将丢弃接近破裂的长矛。情感不是斯巴达的概念。  
“因为那意味着我们有机会相遇，”布拉西达斯说着拍了拍德莫斯的头，看着他嘴唇开合不定带着困惑。德莫斯还没有建立起对友善的抵触机制。他拍开了布拉西达斯的手，但是他糟糕的情绪随着布拉西达斯的脚步而消失。德莫斯在整个晚饭中保持了安静和乖巧——他甚至表现了对其他共餐监护人的礼貌3 。  
“那个孩子对你没什么好处。”提莫克拉提斯在德莫斯给布拉西达斯重新满上葡萄酒时说到。  
“怎么说？”布拉西达斯拿过他的那部分炖肉。作为一个长官他被要求提供更多的补给，今天他猎到了一对鹿。他只发现了德莫斯，因为他在外打猎。  
“提莫克拉底说得对。他在训练中跑开多少次了。”别穆斯说。他看向德莫斯，德莫斯毫不退缩的冷眼回敬。”他是故意的。可能不是斯巴达血统。我知道他有天赋，但有数百名斯巴达男孩有天赋。我们想要士兵，而不是疯狗。你这是在放纵他。“  
“你有什么建议？”布拉西达斯说。他的手紧紧地握在酒杯上，他花了一点时间来控制他的愤怒。愤怒使他感到惊讶。布拉西达斯并不易怒，他更喜欢理智和冷静。他很年轻，他想要击败别穆斯。但这没有意义。 聚餐中没有人会理解。父亲对斯巴达人来说并不是一件多愁善感的事。他们没有权利或义务养育自己的孩子，更不用说他人的孩子了。  
“把他送到一个奴隶家庭里，”提莫克拉底吃了一口炖肉说着。 “你已经放纵了他。做得比你应该做的还要多。他的行为不仅仅反映在你身上。它也反映在我们身上。“  
让德莫斯离开？ 布拉西达斯从未考虑过这一点。在最初的几个阴沉的星期里，即使这个男孩最困难的时候也没有。当他多次从训练中逃跑，布拉西达斯不得不抽出时间跟踪他。提莫克拉底告诉他应该鞭打这个男孩，但每次布西达斯都会想到他所看到的伤疤并保持耐心。  
“你是对的，这给我们带来的不好的影响。”布拉西达斯小心翼翼地考虑着他的话，“这里我的错误和他一样多。”如果你想谈论惩罚 —— “  
”不。“德莫斯的声音不大，但他的回答在帐篷里震荡不休。巴西达斯转而斥责他，但是德莫斯忽视了他尖锐的目光，瞪着眼睛看着提莫克拉底和别慕斯。 “安静，男孩，”别慕斯说。  
“究竟是什么问题？”德莫斯双臂交叉。 “训练？我不需要训练。“  
”小子，“提莫克拉底咆哮着，”明白你的斤两。“  
”我理解我的斤两。是其他人没有。“德莫斯环顾帐篷。 “我会给你看。我会打到这里其他男孩。一次性。有武器，没有武器，我不在乎。“  
”德莫斯，“布拉西达斯咬牙切齿。然而别慕斯笑了。 “至少像斯巴达人一样说话。呃，提莫克拉底，不用那么愤怒。这个男孩还是个孩子。我们明天会和他的长官谈谈。“  
提莫克拉底无视了别慕斯。 “这里还有其他六个男孩，”他告诉提莫斯。 “斯巴达人应该清楚他自己的力量。”  
德莫斯毫不畏缩地盯着提莫克拉底。 “是你们其余的人都不清楚我。”  
提莫克拉底站了起来。当布拉西达斯也要跟着站起来的时候，别慕斯抓住了他的手臂。 “这对那个男孩好，压压他的傲气。别慕斯说道。他拍了拍布拉西达斯的肩膀。 “别担心。我们会在他受伤之前介入。“  
”这不是我所担心的，“布拉西达斯说，但为时已晚。提莫克拉底大声拍了拍手。 “十五岁以下的出列。“  
”二十一岁，“德莫斯说道，露出锋利的微笑。 “斯巴达人难道不只是把二十一岁以上的人当作男人吗？”  
“二十一岁以下，”提莫克拉底厉声说道，因受到挑战而生气。  
“去外面。”在他离开前，布拉西达斯抓住了德莫斯的手臂。德莫斯带着评判的神态盯着他。 “什么？”  
“不要杀人，”布拉西达斯说。他明白德莫斯是什么，即使其他人都不能。  
“我了解你。”  
“我知道，”德莫斯回答，轻轻拍了拍他的指关节。 “这就是我喜欢你的原因。”  
他大步走向帐篷旁边的田野。其他人聚集在一起，为日常训练的中断感到困惑。他们看向提莫克拉底寻求指导。 德莫斯看向布拉西达斯。  
“你们所有人一起给这个男孩一个教训，”蒂莫克拉底告诉其他人。男孩们慢慢反应过来，开始散开面向德莫斯，布拉西达斯点点头。  
德莫斯笑了。他刚随意地站在草地上。但现在他是一支利箭，直接射击了第一个男孩。这个男孩的年龄比他大一岁，而且还要高一些，但这不重要。德莫斯扑向他，将他撞到在地。男孩的头从草地上弹了起来，陷入昏迷。 德莫斯又开始冲向另一个方向。他躲开了最近的男孩，让他仿佛对着空气扭打一般而跌到。直接接近队伍末尾的男孩，一个落在后面的，抓住他的下巴，将他的头骨撞向一棵树。 别慕斯吹了声口哨。正如布拉西达斯一样，他是一名领导重型步兵参战的指挥官。他可以看到德莫斯在做什么。首先挑出最弱的，然后快速将它们干掉。 德莫斯并没有像完全依靠自身力量成长的孩子那样。他凭借战术来战斗，完全知道到他能做什么 —— 以及他不能做什么。他躲过一个年长的男孩，快速转身，从另一个人的背上踢开，拳头挥出。使用动量和他的身体的重量给他的拳加重力量。  
当剩下四人时，事情变得更有趣。危险的那种。四个年轻人现在正在一起合作，试图将德莫斯围起来然后将他钉死。他们记住了他们的训练。 德莫斯还在微笑，翻转。 “我们应该停下，”布拉西达斯对提莫克拉底说。  
“为什么？”提莫克拉底反驳道。他红着脸既愤怒又钦佩。 “当然，他比年轻男孩更好。但这四个人会教给他一个教训。“  
”会有流血，“别慕斯轻声说。所以他也明白了。在与四个更强大的对手的斗争中获胜—— 一个获胜的战术是残暴和恐惧的散布。那是斯巴达的方式。德莫斯可能声称不是自己不是斯巴达人，但他明白像斯巴达人一样战斗是什么样子。  
这一次，德莫斯向那个年纪最大的男孩进攻。他让自己被擒住，当一起倒地时滚动身体。德莫斯的手掠过男孩的脸。一声尖叫，德莫斯的拇指流着血，而这个男孩双手捂着脸，自顾自地扭动着，。其他男孩放慢了速度，惊恐万分。 当他们因为震惊而僵住的时候，德莫斯贴近一个头击打断了男孩的鼻子。当他滚动时，德莫斯在草地上的一块石头旁边蹲伏着，似乎是偶然的。但布拉西达斯知道比这更好。石头打中了其中一个男孩的头，击倒了他。  
最后一个男孩咆哮着。他从臀后抽出短刀。 德莫斯笑了起来，笑声中充满了愉悦，像是一只脱离束缚的狼。这声音使得布拉西达斯手臂上的毛发竖起。德莫斯抽出被他打倒的男孩的利刃。当握着剑，他变了。他嘲弄的气息消失了，变得专注。男孩冲了过来，德莫斯闪到一边。他们兵刃相见，同时人们很快就发现德莫斯正在戏弄他，只是为了给他留下一个刺痛的小伤口。让他流血而不是强迫他屈服。  
“提莫克拉底，”布拉西达斯警告着。愤怒的提莫克拉底向前走去，无视别慕斯的徒劳阻拦。看到这个德莫斯笑了。他一直等到提莫克拉底拔出自己的剑才用一个灵巧的动作解除了这个男孩的武装，在他的喉咙上画了一个过于深的伤口。然后他直接向前走来，招了招手。  
“提莫克拉底！”布拉西达斯大步向前，站在他们之间。  
“够了。”  
“我可以干掉他，”德莫斯在他身后说道。  
“我等会儿再收拾你，”布拉西达斯没有回头地说道。  
“提莫克拉底。拿开你的剑。够了。“  
”孩子是一条疯狗，“提莫克拉底呸了一声。  
“他是我的，”巴拉西达斯回击道。他平静地盯着提莫特拉低，直到他摇了摇头，粗鲁的收起剑，转身离去。别慕斯走上前。 “打得漂亮，”他对德莫斯说。“你知道你会赢。”  
德莫斯扔掉了剑 “他们很慢，因为他们已经要饿死了。而我一直有足够的食物。5 “  
别慕斯瞥了一眼摇摇头的布拉西达斯。他家里没有食物，只有刚刚的聚餐。如果德莫斯以某种方式喂养自己，那不是经由他的手。这是斯巴达的方式，尽管可能是残酷的。或者说实际上，如果你把孩子视为潜在的武器，那么就需要锻炼。  
“我会和训练官说的，”别穆斯说。他向身后瞥了一眼。 “还有其他人。”  
“谢谢。”当德莫斯走过他身边时，布拉西达斯抓住了他的肩膀。“我们要去走走。”  
当他们沿着斜坡走在回家的路上，德莫斯说，“我会打败他。”  
“我知道，”布拉西达斯说。他对此毫不怀疑。 “他知道你会有。”提莫克拉底是一个好到足够了解这点的战士。 “但他会先伤到你，很严重的伤害。“  
德莫斯不以为意地嗤之以鼻。 “我不在乎受伤。”  
“这会给我带来麻烦，”布拉西达斯说。正如他所希望的那样，德莫斯皱起眉头，啃着下嘴唇。他瑟缩了一下——他的嘴唇在扭打中分裂了。当然在这场斗争中德莫斯只有瘀伤和擦伤的。 “我击败了其他人。那会给你带来麻烦吗？“  
”有点麻烦，“布拉西达斯说。毕竟这是斯巴达。即使是部分失明的男孩也会成为一名士兵。将此次作为战术的一次教训而不是简单的教训，希望如此。  
德莫斯皱着眉头。“那你为什么让我打？”  
“因为我知道你能做什么，”布拉西达斯说，拍拍德莫斯的肩膀说，“现在是时候其他人也一样了。”  
#  
“我跟你一起去，”德莫斯说。  
布拉西达斯停下动作。他正在打包一些需要的东西进一个小行李箱中。黑麦面包，奶酪和咸肉已经按照规定被打包进了三列桨座战船中。 “你留在这里，你会吧？”  
德莫斯瞪着他。他靠在门口，抱着胳膊。 “我现在已经够年龄了。”  
布拉西达斯曾使用年龄勉强逼德莫斯没有跟着他参与上一次在色雷斯的战役。值得庆幸的是别慕斯同意了，在他缺席时照看男孩，但它一直在考验大家。 “你还是太年轻了。”  
“我十七岁了。”  
“太年轻了。”布拉西达斯锁好他的箱子。  
“我比你麾下任何战士都要好。我可能比你都更好。“

“不是‘可能’了，”布拉西达斯说。布拉西达斯一直坦率的面对自己的能力。德莫斯之前一直很好，经过多年同精心挑选的斯巴达冠军训练，现在这个男孩即使是最老练的战士也难以打败。在他心里，德莫斯就像是战神自己的化身。  
一次不得不在斯巴达精心部署的事情。 “那么，有什么问题吗？”德莫斯火药味十足地问。

“我已经跟你说过了，男孩。你太年轻了。你甚至不够参加paidískoi训练的年龄，更不用说hēbōntes。你将被选为krupteía的一部分——6” 

“监视希洛人然后杀死那些我认为合适的？”德莫斯皱起了眉头。 “这有什么意义呢？”

“关键是恐惧，”布拉西达斯说，虽然他不喜欢这个习俗。即使他是其中的一部分。 “制度化地残酷使斯巴达人成为斯巴达人。斯巴达成为斯巴达“。

“我理解这一点。我没有看到它的意义。要是你从来没有发现我，我可能是其中之一。“

同情？从德莫斯？布拉西达斯看着男孩的冷酷的目光。不，不是同情。这是和引导德莫斯人生一样的野蛮逻辑，他的利刃。这个男孩对整个世界做了简化，震撼而可怕的。 “你可能会受伤，”布拉西达斯说。  
“但那会让你困扰。”  
“没有什么特别。”这是不是说德莫斯是一个正常的孩子，通过斯巴达训练来证明自己的价值。他是一个千载难逢的天才。他的当选为共餐监护人很可能是立刻的*，他最终会得到公民身份。仅仅是为了防止他落入雅典人手中。

德莫斯歪着头。像一只老鹰在思考。 “如果你不带我一起去，我会找到一个方法来跟着你。我已经知道你要去的地方。“

布拉西达斯在等待这个威胁。 “那么你会怎么办？”

这个直接的问题让德莫斯迟疑，就像布拉西达斯一直希望的那样。 “在你身边战斗？“。

“为什么？”

德莫斯一脸迷茫。 “为了帮助你？”

“那么你觉得会帮忙吗？”

“为什么不呢？”德莫斯现在越来越生气。 “我可以。比你的人做的更好“。

布拉西达斯叹了口气。 “为什么我们去打仗，德莫斯？”  
“Cnemus指挥的Acarnanian战役 失败了，所以你要前往——7”

“不，不是。为什么我们要战争？“

面对一系列需要智慧的问题，德莫斯会很有耐心，甚至狡猾。布拉西达斯赞赏这种特质。 “为了获得战略地理位置。”当布拉西达斯摇了摇头，德莫斯试探地说：“荣耀？”

“不。”

“赢？”

“为了失去，”布拉西达斯说。当德莫斯眨眼时，他叹了口气，坐在箱子上。 “我们几乎没有海军，相比于雅典来说。重甲步兵只有他们的一半。我们不能比得上他们的资源，我们肯定不能比得上他们的公民人数。我们必须依靠盟友。这是雅典没有的。雅典拥有精湛的骑兵，弓箭手更好。他们总体而言已经比斯巴达赢得了更多的战役“。

“不是大型的战斗，”德莫斯说，虽然他知道就是这样了。“是小型的”。

“小的往往很重要。往往比所谓的传奇的更多。每一场战争都在燃烧资源，人员伤亡，时间。战争中的每个人都失去着什么。现在的问题是你是否比对方更不能接受损失。“

“那是......”德莫斯犹豫。 “这不是帕拉斯如何去理解的。*”  
布拉西达斯闻言皱了皱眉。他不喜欢帕拉斯——或者他的名声。这个斯巴达冠军十分嗜血，同时还有他对德莫斯说话的内容里也有令人不安的狂热。不过他是少数没有被德莫斯日益增长的名望所打倒的人。而且他也曾被别慕斯所推荐。  
“我猜这就是他的方式”  
“他告诉我杀人是最甜蜜的事情。”

“有些男人爱杀人，”布拉西达斯说。这在斯巴达不少见。

“你不这样做，”德莫斯猜到了。

“不。通常它是一种浪费。有时候这是必要的。但是通常这是不必要的。你说你想要去打仗来帮我。你的出现恰恰会相反。其他人会说，布拉西达斯甚至不能指挥孩子，他怎么能指挥重装步兵？我的指挥下战士会丧失斗志而Cnemus可能失去对我的所有尊重。“  
“你可能会死，”德莫斯突然爆发了。 “上一次你几乎就死了。“ “这是一种职业危害，”布拉西达斯说道，然后他的戏谑在德莫斯愤怒的目光中消失了。 “即使我死了，你仍然会受到照顾。”

“我不在乎。 我只在乎你。你是全世界我唯一在乎的存在。“

布拉西达斯注视着德莫斯，对他话语里激烈地情感而惊讶。德莫斯看了回来，目光坚定豪不动摇。 最后，布拉西达斯说，“当你再长大一些，这些都会改变。”  
“我们走着瞧”  
“当我回来后，我们再谈论它，”布拉西达斯说。 在一个崇拜强者的文化中，他看到男孩们尊敬年长的军官和那些有着荣誉的人。 这和眼前的并不相同。曾经的善意让德莫斯被分裂成了布拉西达斯和剩下的他毫不关心的生活两部分。 年龄和时间都会让他两者都失去。  
#  
”你应该去接受训练”布拉西达斯说。返回斯巴达后的几天他都在高烧卧床不起。不过医生已经向他保证几周后他就会恢复健康。  
德莫斯抿紧嘴唇。“我不关心那个。”他们分开的这几年让德莫斯从一个瘦小的男孩变成高大的男人，英俊不凡。让人意外的是他没有留任何斯巴达式的发型，而是用许多小珠子将头发束成很多束。着很适合他。  
“你应该去。你已经到了可以成为骑兵的年龄。”每一年hippagretai 都会选出300名重装步兵组成国王的个人卫队，备选成员都是当下最优秀的8。至于能否被选上因为他恶名远昭的原因尚不得知，但毫无疑问德莫斯就是最好的。“这是很高的荣誉。”  
“我不在乎那个。”  
对德莫斯生气从来不会有意义。“为什么？”  
“成为骑兵意味着我会因为国王的意志而被卷入战争。我不在乎他们。我在乎的是你。”  
布达西拉斯按了按太阳穴。“国家安全和个人的安全是一体的。”  
“对我来说不是这样的。”德莫斯愤怒地瞪着布拉西达斯的绷带。“我已经不小了，下次战役我要跟随你前去。”  
“你已经加入共餐了吗？”  
“帕里斯说我可以加入他们，但是我拒绝了。别慕斯说因为在皮洛斯发生的事情他会和你一起晋升。”  
提莫克拉底没能活着离开皮洛斯，因此留下了一个空位。“我知道。”布拉西达斯回答。  
“你觉得不开心吗？”  
“我无所谓开心不开心。”布拉西达斯摇了摇头。“你拒绝了帕里斯对你加入共餐的邀请？我很惊讶他不生气。*”  
“他笑了。即使他生气我也不在乎。我不喜欢他。”  
这对布拉西达斯来说倒是个新鲜事。“哦？”  
“他不喜欢你。虽然他从未说出来但是我知道。他总是告诉我我和他以及他的朋友们在一起会更好。那意味着我要和他们一起才加战斗。”德莫斯做了个鬼脸。  
“斯巴达人无所谓喜欢不喜欢。”布拉西达斯虽然这么说但仍然笑了起来。  
“帕里斯说这就是为什么你不是一个真正的斯巴达人。你喜欢你喜欢的。这就是为什么你更喜欢通过谈判而不是恐吓让其他城邦屈服。”  
“没错，这不是通常斯巴达人的作风。”布拉西达斯永远不会对这种态度生气。  
“我喜欢你。”德莫斯低语。  
“我没想因为斯巴达而不是个人原因而被喜爱，”布拉西达斯指出，“但是这是原本应该有的样子。一个斯巴达人应该超脱出个人喜好。”  
“谢天谢地我不是斯巴达人。”德莫斯说。他飞快地倾下身体，在布拉西达斯做出反应之前，德莫斯用力亲吻上了他的嘴唇。这是一个双唇紧闭力气大到足以留下淤伤的亲吻。布达西拉斯口腔内侧留下了因为牙齿压迫留下的印记。德莫斯直起身，带着嘲弄地笑着布拉西达斯的震惊。“几年前你说过我是你的。”  
“我不是这个意思，”布拉西达斯这么说着，但是他急促而浅的呼吸出卖了他。不是说德莫斯青涩的美丽不足以，而是其他更多的，一些超越肉体凡胎的东西。他一些程度上是对的。正当鼎盛的德莫斯不是神祇的后裔，他就是神。这让凡人在他这个神的面前感到无助的敬畏。  
“现在你也是我的了。”德莫斯就像是他已经知晓这些地说。他笑着将一只手移动到布拉西达斯的大腿上继续向上解开了他的腰带。布拉西达斯屏住呼吸。他没有挥开或者斥责德莫斯而是放下理性抛开责任，布拉西达斯将德莫斯拽至身前教他如何亲吻。  
#  
科林斯很冷，阴雨连绵了一整周。道路泥泞。传闻雅典人准备攻击墨伽拉。雇佣军首领布拉西达斯在科林斯寻找令人恼火的难以捉摸的线索。他站在一间最近被遗弃的房子里，四处寻找线索并试图保持耐心。布拉西达斯目前并没有遇到重装步兵，但这并不意味着不可能。除了现在这个站在他身影里的之外都有可能。当布拉西达斯弯腰打开房门的时候，一双手环在他的臀部上并在他试图躲开时将他向后拉抵在一个墙体上。  
“我告诉过你不要那样做，”布拉西达斯半心半意地说。德莫斯的鼻子蹭着布拉西达斯的脖颈同时胳膊搂住他的腰部。 “发现了什么？”  
“几天前，有些农民看到十几名武装人员走向科拉尼亚平原。”人们似乎常常觉得有必要为德莫斯提供帮助周围帮忙，即使他只是沉浸在自己的情绪里。  
“我正准备调集一队人。”  
“其中一人有一只宠物狮子，非常显眼。一个大的宝石项圈。“  
听起来很可能是它。 “听起来像是伊拉斯托将军。”当德莫斯将他抵到墙上时，布阿西达斯试图摆脱德莫斯的控制并皱起眉头。 “德莫斯。”  
“我们已经找到了他们同时他们对我们也有所了解。现在基本是夜晚了，“德莫斯说道，用脸颊摩擦着布拉西达斯的肩膀。 “我们应该休息。”  
”你早就盼着休息了是不是？“布拉西达斯忍不住笑了起来。这就是德莫斯的问题。他扭曲了对周围的感知，扭曲了世界本身。使得更加容易屈服于他的意志。  
“不只这个，”德莫斯舔了舔嘴唇说着。他热切地吻上开始大笑的布拉西达斯。他们跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上，随后摔倒在远处角落里的旧床上。 德莫斯一边亲吻一边脱去他们的铠甲，并且当布拉西达斯用手抚摸德莫斯强有力的手臂以及肌肉发达的背部曲线时发出舒服的呻吟声。  
当布拉西达斯咬在他的胸口上并揉着他的屁股时，德莫斯忍不住咒骂出声。他的手从小袋里沾上油后在他自己的大腿之间饥渴地动着。布拉西达斯发誓，当德莫斯在他的大腿上坐下的时候呻吟着布拉西达斯的名字。 布拉西达斯让德莫斯骑在自己身上，尽可能长时间地忍耐他挑逗的笑容和慵懒晃动臀部的举动。最终当布拉西达斯猛地起身并将他推到墙上时，德莫斯大笑起来。他用腿紧紧环在布拉西达斯的腰上来支撑自己。当德莫斯紧紧抓咬并要求更多时，布拉西达斯凶狠地在石头上肏了他。德莫斯总是要求更多。  
#  
“你觉得她怎么样？”当德莫斯回到火堆旁坐下的时候布拉西达斯问道。  
“她说她以前见过你。在科林斯那里。“  
布拉西达斯点点头。 “在我获得我的第一个桂冠之前。我正在调查一个被称作贩夫的男人。 卡珊德拉是我见过的最令人印象深刻的人之一。“  
德莫斯瞪着他。 “我看不出她的有趣之处，”他赤裸裸地表现出嫉妒。布拉西达斯笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我不是这个意思。她非常像你。也许我早该知道。“如同德莫斯，卡珊德拉也像得到神的恩宠。 “我知道密里涅。你妈妈。我...我们以为你早就死了。“  
”对她来说太多了，“德莫斯轻蔑地说着。  
“阿列克西欧斯。这是你的名字。“布拉西达斯知道这个故事。怎么可能不呢？斯巴达的每个人都知道。她孩子的死亡显而易见地导致了亚基亚德世系最后一个后裔疯狂和自我放逐。  
“曾经是。”  
“你仍是亚基亚德世系的一部分。两个斯巴达王室血统之一。“这很难解释。但布拉西达斯也应该想出来。他以前见过尼科拉奥斯，虽然他们不是朋友，不像他和密里涅那样。但他本应该看到相似之处。  
“我不在乎。”德莫斯把布拉西达斯拉近并将嘴唇贴在他的脖子上呼吸。“不要。”  
“不要什么？”  
“不要后悔。”  
“后悔是一种毫无意义的情感，”布拉西达斯说。他用手掌抚摸着德莫斯的脊背。德莫斯仿佛融化在他身上。“你应该和密里涅谈谈。她是你的母亲。“  
”我们会的。“德莫斯亲吻着布拉西达斯的皮肤，并在他抽身的时候叹了口气。 “我就知道这会发生。你告诉我要和我的家人在一起。然后你会找借口离开。“  
”你是一个成年人了。“布拉西达斯拍了拍德莫斯的膝盖。 “你可以自由地做你喜欢的事。”  
“但你要我试试。要我保持耐心。“  
”如果你愿意这么做。对于斯巴达人来说你出生的家庭不如你组建的家庭那样重要，“布拉西达斯说。这是实话也不是实话。对于大多数像布拉西达斯这样的斯巴达人来说是这样，但对像德莫斯这样的人来说不是的。他们是王族的血统。像国王一样，它们是象征，象征拥有权力。德莫斯咕噜噜地说着。  
“我会试试，”德莫斯承认道， “为了你。”他靠在布拉西达的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。 “不要离开我。我不会让你离开的。“  
”我怎么可能？我需要你，“巴西达斯说。这不是一个斯巴达人会说的话，但在德莫斯的影响下，很容易倾向于这样的异端。德莫斯的嘴角像狼一样因愉悦而勾起。布拉西达斯亲吻着德莫斯直到他因渴望而咆哮起来。随后布拉西达斯将他推倒在草地上。  
\------------------------------------------  
1，Agōgē，是一种严格的教育和培训制度，它面向所有斯巴达公民，只有亚基亚德世系和欧里庞提德这两个王室世系的长子例外。学习隐秘行动，培养对斯巴达群体的忠诚度，军事训练，狩猎，跳舞，唱歌和社交准备。分为3阶段：paídes（ 7–17岁）, paidískoi（17–19岁)和hēbōntes （20–29岁），下文有涉及。这个训练体系里男孩们会跟着一个成年男性共同生活，这个集体生活被叫做Syssitia，下文有提到，我翻译成了共餐。Syssitia也指负责训练指导的年长男性，我翻译成共餐监护人了。  
2，Polemarch高级军官的头衔，我没注意过游戏里怎么翻译的，就自己瞎翻了。  
3，Eiren在斯巴达18岁成年，在军队中这些年轻的成年人负责训练孩子们，我翻译成长官或者训练官了。  
4，是指对Syssitia中年长男性们  
5，Agoge这个训练里不提供充足的食物，所以需要男孩们自己去获得食物，但如果被发现会被惩罚。  
6，见注释1，Agoge的不同阶段。  
7，Cnemus是伯罗奔尼撒战争中一位斯巴达领导人，BC 430-209，多次失败。  
8，Hippeis 斯巴达军队里的精英，我看有地方翻译成了骑兵。由被叫做hippagretai的每年从有儿子的精英中选出。


End file.
